Vanish
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Après l’adoption de Rukia par le clan Kuchiki, elle et Renji coupent brutalement les ponts. Renji ne l’accepte pas si bien qu’il n’y paraît. POV Renji


**Ficeuse : **Nighty  
**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Torture psychologique de Renji, il mérite que ça ! POV à part ça, même pas yaoi. Je me détend entre deux lemon... #kof#kof#

**Renji :** Détends-toi loin de moi, baka yarou………#invoque Zabimaru#  
Vous saviez pas que j'aimais ce type ? XD #court pour sa vie#

**En vedette :** Renji / Rukia (mais Byakuya n'est jamais loin. Moi, prévisible ?) et Kira en guest-star…  
**Résumé : **Après l'adoption de Rukia par le clan Kuchiki, elle et Renji coupent brutalement les ponts. Renji ne l'accepte pas si bien qu'il n'y paraît…Spoiler sur le passé de Renji et Rukia. (ou voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on écoute en boucle "Gomi tamemitai na machi de oretachi wa deatta"pendant des semaines…)

**

* * *

**

Vanish

* * *

« So ka... aligato Renji… »

Je ne dois pas la retenir. Je ne dois pas la retenir. C'est en me répétant ça encore et encore que je suis resté bêtement figé après qu'elle soit partie ce jour-là en repoussant ma main. Lorsque je me suis retourné, elle était déjà loin dans le couloir. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Rukia a enfin trouvé une famille…je ne dois pas la déranger. Je ne ferais que la gêner.

Mais nous sommes arrivés ici ensemble. Pour prouver notre valeur ensemble. Pour vivre une vie meilleure ensemble, loin de la misère du Rukongai. Pourtant j'aurais du me faire à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre nos routes se sépareraient, non ?  
Peut-être notre promesse de gamins me tenait-elle finalement plus à cœur que je ne voulais bien le croire.

_« Bien sûr qu'on sera toujours ensemble ! »_

Mais qui suis-je pour désirer inconsciemment m'immiscer dans son bonheur…Après tout, nous avons toujours voulu trouver une famille. C'est chose faite pour elle. Je ne dois pas la déranger.

« Tu ne devrais plus jamais…t'en approcher. »

Les mots de Kira, quelques semaines plus tard, touchaient juste. M'ont fait souffrir mais touchaient juste…

Je sais qu'il avait raison. Je le sais. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder passer devant nous, rongé par l'envie de me précipiter vers elle pour lui demander de ses nouvelles en prétextant une excuse bidon qui engendrerait une nouvelle querelle entre nous. On n'efface pas comme ça de longues années d'habitude sans doute.  
Je sais que Kira avait raison. Mais à mesure qu'il parlait et que je la voyais passer aux côtés de cet homme, son _frère_ pardon, sans même m'octroyer un regard, mes poings se serraient convulsivement.

« Elle le sait très bien elle-même. Elle n'est…plus dans le même monde que nous. »

« Ca suffit, Kira. Je sais. Moi aussi…je le sais bien. »

Rukia était devenue Kuchiki Rukia de la noblesse.  
Abarai Renji restait le chien errant du Rukongai.

Amèrement douloureux…que de devoir l'admettre.  
Alors je me suis persuadé que cette amertume était de la jalousie car elle avait réussi mieux que moi. Je m'en suis persuadé parce qu'il me fallait un coupable autre que moi-même. Il me fallait un coupable.

Entrer à la 11ème division ne m'a pas fait de mal. Être dans la division des mordus de la baston a le mérite de vous occuper une bonne partie de vos journées. Ikkaku et Yumichika sont de bons compagnons de 'jeu'. Zaraki taichou ne fait pas de cadeaux aux nouveaux pendant l'entraînement, mais au moins ça me permet de me changer vaguement les idées…

Car chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est son visage que je vois. Ce visage sur lequel j'ai calqué toute ma rancœur ; le visage de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il m'a écrasé d'un seul regard. Il m'a volé le peu que je _possédais_. Et ma seule façon de récupérer Rukia…est de le vaincre.

« Tu veux devenir plus puissant que Kuchiki Byakuya, non ? C'est un chouette but. Mais un but difficile à atteindre. »

Ikkaku ne pouvait être plus près de la vérité.

Tellement difficile à atteindre…il a dressé de lourdes barrières autour d'un monde que je ne peux pas rejoindre. Un monde dans lequel s'est envolée Rukia. Loin de moi.

Alors je m'entraîne. Jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, parfois jusqu'au petit matin. Je m'entraîne. Je combats seul jusqu'à m'en saigner les mains. J'affronte un à un tous les membres de la division jusqu'à les battre tous.  
Un seul regard de cet homme a suffi a embrasé ma volonté. Ma volonté de l'écraser. Reprendre Rukia par la force, c'est ce que je m'étais promis. Mais surtout…cela me permettait de ne pas me retrouver seul avec mes pensées. Seul. Parce que la douleur était plus vive à ces moments-là qu'à n'importe quel autre.

Si je ne vois pas le visage de Kuchiki Byakuya, je vois celui de Rukia. Je vois tellement d'années derrière nous, des siècles sans doute, j'ai pas compté. Nos jeux, nos difficultés, nos bons souvenirs comme nos mauvais…  
Je vois tout ce qui m'a glissé entre les doigts. Comme me l'avait dit Yumichika quelques temps auparavant…

« Tu n'es pas frustré ? Il est plus facile de briser une amitié que de la construire… Plus difficile de nouer que de dénouer. C'est comme tenter à mains nues d'empêcher le vent de s'enfuir. »

Une journée de plus et une fois la nuit tombée, une fois cette porte close, un poids insupportable retombe sur mes épaules. Je repose Zabimaru dans un coin de ma chambre avant de m'effondrer sur mon futon.

Je ne veux plus voir ce que je n'ai plus. Alors je me concentre sur celui que j'ai désigné comme étant mon ennemi.

Parce que…c'est douloureux…

_« T'es jalouse hein, Rukia ? Je suis dans la meilleure classe ! »_

_« Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais tomber à tes pieds en me pâmant d'admiration ! Ils ont du se tromper de nom en inscrivant Abarai Renji sur leur liste, ouais ! »_

_« Abarai Renji va te montrer de quel bois il se chauffe, teme ! »_

_« Je meurs d'impatience de vous voir à l'œuvre, Abarai-dono ! »_

_« Je vais te buter ! »_

Tellement douloureux…

_« Le clan Kuchiki…a demandé à m'adopter… »_

_« Hontou ni ! Sugoi na, Rukia ! Tu vas faire partie de la noblesse ! Tu te rends compte, tu vas pouvoir bouffer autant que tu veux et faire tout ce que tu veux ! Comme je t'envie ! »_

_« So ka…Aligato, Renji. »_

Si je ferme les yeux et que je ne vois pas le visage de cet homme, je finis par être dévoré. Ce duel incessant entre ma morale et mes souvenirs…alors…pour arrêter d'en souffrir…j'ai tout rejeté sur lui.

_« Aligato, Renji. »_

Absolument tout.

_« Tu ne devrais plus jamais t'en approcher. »_

Tout ce qui était de ma faute.

_« Tu n'es pas frustré ? »_

Tout devait être de SA faute !

_« Un but difficile à atteindre… »_

Quand ai-je quitté ma chambre ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention. Mais tenter de dormir était bien futile maintenant…  
La main fermement serrée sur le manche de Zabimaru, je regarde le ciel couvert à travers les mèches rouges qui retombent dans mes yeux. Il fait nuit noir. Tout autour. En dedans comme en dehors…j'ai l'impression de ne rien y voir. Rien à part son visage.

Alors je frappe. Au hasard d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Je frappe devant moi, contre un ennemi imaginaire sur lequel je rejette tout ma culpabilité. Je frappe et je ne vois qu'elle.

C'était la dernière fois que je l'approchais d'aussi près. Un sourire triste. Un regard dérobé évitant le mien. Quelques mots que je n'ai jamais compris. Une main si petite qui repoussait la mienne.  
Et ça fait mal. Ca fait tellement mal. Ca fait bien plus mal que mes yeux brûlants, masqués par mes cheveux que je n'ai pas pensé à rattacher. Ca fait tellement plus mal que mes jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus me soutenir. Ca fait mille fois plus mal que les gerçures de mes mains irritées par le frottement contre le manche de mon zanpakutou.

Je continue de frapper à l'aveuglette. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps. Je continue jusqu'à ce que mon arme ne m'échappe et glisse de mes mains sans que je puisse la retenir. Comme un débutant. Zabimaru aussi bien que mon propre corps…tout me semble incroyablement lourd.  
Je tremble trop pour tenir debout. La seconde suivante, mes genoux rejoignent le sol. Trop faible. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Je suis pas assez fort pour la sauver. Des siècles d'entraînement n'y changeraient rien. Je ne parviendrais pas à la cheville de Kuchiki Byakuya. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ! Rukia…Rukia n'a plus besoin de moi !

Je sais que c'est la vérité. Que je peux rien y faire. Pourtant, le front posé contre le manche de Zabimaru planté dans le sol, les main serrées sur sa lame, je peux pas m'empêcher de crier. De crier comme j'aurais du le faire ce jour-là, ce jour où elle est partie. De crier comme j'aurais du le faire pour la retenir. De crier comme j'aurais du le faire lorsque mon regard a croisé celui de cet homme pour empêcher la main fantomatique de son pouvoir de se refermer sur ma gorge.  
Mais non.  
Je suis resté bêtement silencieux et j'ai tout laissé s'effondrer devant moi. Des barrières se sont dressées et je ne peux plus les franchir. Il est trop tard pour crier, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et mes mains maintenant à vif et couvertes de sang n'y sont pour rien. En comparaison, ça fait même pas mal. Le plus douloureux frappe à l'intérieur. Je peux plus me soigner. Prévenir ou guérir, il fallait choisir. C'est ma punition…  
C'est pour ça que je crie. A défaut de me soigner, laissez-moi extérioriser…

« Abarai-kun… »

J'écoute pas. Je me retournerais pas vers lui…

« Abarai-kun, tu devrais… »

_« Tu ne devrais plus jamais t'en approcher. »_

« DAMARE ! Damare, Kira ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Je sais bien qu'il s'est avancé et qu'il ne s'en ira pas. Malgré les apparences, il est têtu…presque autant que moi. Mais qu'il soit là ou pas, finalement, n'y change rien. Je ne bouge pas, je ne me retourne pas et je ne compte pas le faire. Je ne desserre pas l'étreinte pourtant insupportable de mes mains sur mon arme. En fait, ça n'y changerait rien si… soudainement, un tel poids ne m'était pas retombé sur le cœur J'arrive plus à crier. J'ai beau me forcer… j'y arrive plus. Et mes tentatives de cri s'achèvent en… sanglots ? Je pensais pas tomber aussi bas…  
Pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. Et je n'arrive pas à me calmer, encore moins maintenant que je sens la main de Kira sur mon épaule.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Abarai-kun… »

C'est tout ce qu'il fait. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, sans retirer sa main. Il ne tente pas de me relever de force, de me faire lâcher Zabimaru. Il s'assoit, répète mon nom plusieurs fois. C'est tout. Ca suffit. J'en demandais pas plus.

« Kira… »

« Désolé, Abarai-kun...je n'aurais pas du dire ça, ce jour-là... »

_« Tu ne devrais plus jamais t'en approcher. »_

Comment...fait-il...

« Comment tu fais pour...toujours savoir... »

Il sourit. J'en demandais pas plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me comprend aussi simplement ? C'est pas juste. Moi je ne comprends jamais rien aux autres, je sais jamais ce que je dois dire, et lui… je parle jamais et il comprend toujours.  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personne. Même pas quand j'étais gosse, même pas lorsque je trouvais l'académie trop dure, jamais. Mais bizarrement, devant Kira je me laisse aller. Je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas, qu'il ne dira rien qui serait de fausses consolations. Je sais qu'il restera tant que j'en aurais besoin.

_« Aligato, Kira… »_

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces mots, mais je sais qu'il les entend. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Tous les mots me semble incroyablement faux. Comme les derniers que j'ai entendu de la part de Rukia, ce jour-là.

_« Aligato, Renji. »_

Elle ne me remerciait pas, elle m'appelait à l'aide.  
Et j'en crève de rage parce que je sais au fond de moi que je ne suis pas celui qui la sauvera.

OWARI ?


End file.
